


I'm gonna pull out pictures, ones with you in 'em

by 27twinsister



Category: Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Gen, Grief/Mourning, No Lyrics, Not A Happy Ending, Reminiscing, Sad Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Hyde only misses Magis sometimes.But when it does happen, it hurts a lot.
Relationships: Hyde & Magis
Kudos: 5





	I'm gonna pull out pictures, ones with you in 'em

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Drowning by Chris Young. [Lyric video here](https://youtu.be/Ty1_hS8Wwkg) in case you want some sadness in addition to your sadness.

Hyde missed Magis. It had been a long time, and he...well, he wasn’t over it, but he thought about it less.  
Sometimes though, he remembered.  
Being able to record and save calls on his Tensouder was both a blessing and a curse. Right now, it was a mix of both.  
“What should I say?” Magis’ voice asked.  
“I don’t know. Just introduce yourself or something,” Hyde’s voice replied.  
“Hi! My name is Magis! Seaick Power of Life! Gosei Green! Uh,” he paused. “Hyde and I are testing this out. What else should I say?”  
“I don’t know. What’s today’s date?”  
“It’s June 28, 2009! Uh...it’s really sunny out today. It’s pretty. The sunset is gonna be so nice tonight...” Magis sighed happily as the recording cut off.  
And thank goodness it did, because Hyde wasn’t sure he would’ve listened to it for much longer without crying. His eyes were already wet.  
He didn’t usually listen to the recordings, or look at pictures. But tonight, he really wanted to.  
Hyde took out the photos, including his favourite photo from when he had just met Magis. They were both kids. Hyde was probably ten in human years and Magis was seven. They had been playing with a Polaroid camera, and managed to take a selfie. Through the terrible lighting and awful framing (only half of Magis’ face was in frame) Hyde could see their smiles.  
Their smiles...  
_His smile..._  
Magis was always so happy. He smiled a lot.  
Usually, Hyde didn’t think about it. He didn’t think about what happened or how it happened or how things changed after it all happened. The whole situation was so unfair.  
And Hyde almost never cried.  
But sometimes...well, life isn’t fair.  
Hyde knew all the stuff people usually say when people d- pass away. He knew Magis passed away protecting him, and if it wasn’t for him, Hyde would be d- would have passed away.  
And...Magis would be missing him.  
Hyde’s favourite picture of him with Magis as an adult was actually their ID pictures.  
Basically, in order to go to Earth, you needed a valid(?) Earth ID that included a picture of you.  
Magis got his ID at the equivalent of 16 years old, and Hyde was 19.  
The pictures were one of the rare photos where Magis wasn’t smiling. Apparently you’re not supposed to smile in ID photos.  
Hyde hated it.  
And Hyde didn’t use that word lightly. Magis always smiled in every picture of them together. For the only picture of Magis by himself to be the picture of him frowning felt so wrong.  
He kept staring at the image, thinking about how this was the only picture of Magis by himself.  
It sucked. Hyde hated it.  
But that was how it was.  
And it was terrible.  
So he looked over the photos, the memories, as he remembered the times they trained together, relaxed together, and went to the beach every single weekend together.  
He smiled, but also cried. It was too much as it took over his thoughts.  
Especially those last moments. Those last moments that were burned into his mind forever.  
It was too much.  
Hyde sobbed, drowning in his tears.


End file.
